Adventures in Werewolf pupsitting
by dynamiteboom12345
Summary: RANDOM X-OVER FIC! Jack Frost and Once-ler need cash for concert and fast. quickest way? Babysitting. Only parents available at the time? Wayne and Wanda Werewolf. Jack and Once-ler end up biting more then they can chew. Rated K plus just to be safe.
1. Tickets to THAT THING

**This story is a random crossover between 3 movies: Hotel Transylvania, Lorax and Rise of the Guardians. **_**(with a few cameo appearances from different movies, but let's just focus on the three) **_**It's been on my mind for a while and I decided to write it down. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: tickets to 'THAT THING' **

There was a pale skinned teen-aged boy with white hair, a blue hoodie, tan pants and no shoes; he was just chilling at his place when suddenly his cell phone rang _(__**A/N: **__just go with it) _The teen's name was Jack Frost, the carefree spirit of winter and he looked at who was calling him "Hello?" Jack said. "Hey Jack it's me" replied the voice of the person who was calling. This person was tall, lanky and had black hair he was wearing a grey fedora, white shirt, grey vest over the shirt, dark jeans with stripes on then and had pointy shoes, this young man was the Once-ler. Once-ler was calling Frost through a payphone.

"Hey Once-ler!" said Jack knowing the voice of his friend "Dude I am so pumped that we get to go get tickets for 'THAT THING' tonight" Once-ler and Frost both manage to get money for tickets to see a band called 'THAT THING' and tonight was the last chance to get any. "Yea… About that…" said Once-ler. "What is it?" said Frost in a semi-shocked tone. Then Once-ler mumbled something "I didn't hear you could you say that again?" asked Frost, Once-ler continued to mumble. "I'm sorry but it sounded like you said you accidentally spend all of the money for the tickets!" said Frost in a somewhat angry tone. "I did…" replied Once-ler in shame. "WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Frost. "I was at the bar, There were these 2 HOT Swedish girls right next to me, one thing lead to another and it's just complicated from there…" replied the Once-ler. "How are we going to get any money now? Tickets sell out tonight!" said Frost. "Hear me out dude, I know a quick way to get cash! I'll meet you at your place!" said Once-ler.

Later Once-ler told frost his plan to get cash quick. "Babysitting? Really?" replied Jack. "Dude, think about it, kids usually go to bed at 9. So by the time we get payed and go to the stadium to purchase the tickets, we'll be set!" said the Once-ler. "Well I know that dumb pink thing you invented won't get us any cash!" Jack of course was talking about the Thneed, an object with a thousand uses, Once-ler has sold NOT a one. "It's revolutionary!" said Once-ler. "It's just pink pajamas with a big hole in it…" replied Frost. "Still, who's going to need their babysitters this time at night?" asked Once-ler.

Meanwhile, in another part of town there was a cave, thought it was a cave on the outside, it had electricity, plumbing on the inside. In this house was a big, slouched over Werewolf wearing a blue button-up short-sleeved shirt and tie with pants and he was on the phone. "Hello Grieg? It's me Wayne… Werewolf… I live in the cave outside of your neighborhood?… Yea you remember me now… Listen, my wife Wanda and I are going out and we need someone to watch ours kids and…" Long tone is heard "Hello? Hello? Figures…" said Wayne as he hung up the phone knowing that they would hang up. "What's wrong dear?" asked Wayne's wife Wanda, who was also a werewolf but smaller then him, more female looking as well as thin and she was wearing a stretched out yellow dress. "They hung up…" He replied. "Maybe we shouldn't go out…" pondered Wanda. "NO! WE CAN'T! I HAVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS AND I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE CAUSE IF I DON'T GET ANYTIME AWAY FROM THEM! I'LL GO COMPLETELY INSANE!" Yelled Wayne, shocking his wife. "I'm sorry I went out like that, it's just ever since the kids were born there was never a time where it was just you and me, and the kids weren't there…" said Wayne calming down. "I'm sure someone we'll come up soon…" replied Wanda.

Just a few feet away Jack and Once-ler were on there way to the Werewolves house. "are you sure about this?" asked Frost. "Of course I am." said Once-ler. "Look, we needed someone looking for sitters and people were talking about this place" said Once-ler. "Yea, but don't that it was in a good way." said Frost. "Well, were here" said Once-ler at the front of the cave and then he rang the doorbell that sounded like a howl. Wayne answered the door and both Frost and Once-ler were shocked "What do you want?" asked Wayne. "Uhhh… were here because we heard that you guys needed a sitter…" replied Once-ler trying to not freak out. "You are? OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" said Wayne in relief. "Honey the Suckers… I mean… Sitters are here" Said Wayne to his wife. "Good to meet you two…" said Wanda and Jack and once-ler gave the same reaction to Wanda they did to Wayne. "What?" said Wayne. "It's because we're Werewolves isn't it?" He said. Both Frost and Once-ler nodded nervously. "You know what, since I'm getting into a good mood right now, I'll let you guys off easy…" he said. "Now we need you two to make sure our little pups are feed, played with and in bed by the time we get back" Wanda said. "Here's their schedule and stuff" Wanda said giving Once-ler a very thick bunch of Stapled papers. "It's kind of thick isn't it?" asked Frost. "It's thick enough" said Wayne. "Me and Wayne are going out for the first time since the pups were born." Wanda said cuddling Wayne's arm. "Oh need a jump start on the marriage?" said Once-ler. "Sort of…" said Wayne. "One more thing, When we get back we want this place looking exactly as we left it…" Wayne said. "It looks wrecked" said Once-ler. "It's as nice as it's going to get… and if you do a good job, we'll give you you're pay…" Wayne replied. "The pups are in their bedroom down the hall. Okay goodbye" Wanda said in a nice and motherly like tone. With that both Wayne and Wanda were out for a night on the town. "Bye have fun with you're rest and romance!" said Once-ler as the 2 werewolves drove off.

"Aren't you suspicious Once-ler?" said Frost "About what?" said Once-ler. Both were making their way to the puppies' bedroom "Everything… the dad wanting to leave eagerly, the thick list and the wrecked house." "Will you stop worrying they have to at least like what 7 pups? Come on how many pups can they have" said Once-ler and just as he said that he opened the door to the pups bedroom and saw they had at least 20-something puppies ransacking the whole room in a wild manor the all were small, had black long-sleeved shirts, some of them wore maroon long-sleeved shirts and all had black dog collars on them. "You were saying?" said Frost.

* * *

**My First Fanfic in a LONG time, so be nice... I might be a little rusty.**


	2. Meet the Pups

**Chapter 2: Meet the pups…**

Jack Frost and Once-ler were both shocked, just those two werewolves are the parents of all those puppies. Jack Frost punches Once-ler in the arm. "What was that for?" said Once-ler "That's strike 2! Strike 1 was when you spent the money!" Frost answered. "I'll handle this…" said Once-ler "Hey could I have have all you little guys ears for a minute?" asked Once-ler. The pups stopped wrecking the room and saw the two guys and gave then curious looks "Okay, Thank you now you're parents are out for the night and we are here to watch you guys for them until they get back…" said Once-ler. "So since there is two of us and like 20 of you? I'm gonna need you all of you to help us out…" said Once-ler. "There's 26 of us here!" said one of the pups correcting Once-ler. "Well that makes things easier… if you're a boy pup raise your paw!" nearly every pup raises their hands. "Really you're parents didn't have any girls?" said Frost. "There's Winnie, but she's taking a nap." said another Pup. "Frost would you mind waking her up please?" asked Once-ler. "Fine…" Frost replied as he walked over to a small, adorable werewolf pup who looked like her brothers, but she was wearing a pink long-sleeved dress, had pigtails on her head, a pink pacifier in her mouth, a blanket in her hand, and just like her brothers; she had a black dog collar around her neck too. As soon as Winnie wakes up Frost picks her up and once she sees him for the first she starts getting a very love-struck look on her face and she even blushed a little. Winnie just got her first crush, and it was on Jack Frost. Jack Frost had a confused look on his face. "Uhhh… why is she looking at me like that?" asked Frost.

"Hey Kids look! Your baby sister's got a boyfriend!" said Once-ler as he made kissy noises. Some pups went "AWWW…", Others went "EWWWW!" and even one pup said "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!" that one was Wilbur as he immediately switched into protective big brother, ready to fight Jack. "Calm down dude" said Wally, another werewolf pup. Like that, Wilbur was calm enough to not attack Frost anymore. "Well, according to the list your parents gave us, it's dinner time right about now…" Once-ler said. Then all the pups followed Once-ler to the dining room (3 of the pups were only a few months old so three older pups carried them down with them) and Frost, with Winnie hugging his chest ever so tightly was right behind them.

Meanwhile, Wayne and Wanda were at a fancy restaurant place, Wayne seeing a concerned look on his wife's face "Wanda? What's wrong? It's the pups isn't it?" He asked. She nodded, "Look, you're just suffering from a thing called 'separation anxiety' this is what we need, some time to ourselves… and when it's NOT a family vacation" he said comforting his wife. "I guess you're right…" she said. "Still…" "Don't worry, I'll call the house every now and then for you…" he said. This made Wanda feel a bit better, Wayne is normally a very miserable monster that isn't so kind hearted, but for his wife, who was a very sweet, loving, caring monster, and because he loves her more then anything, he'd do anything for her… _(__**A/N**__: *Holds up a sign the reads 'AWWWWW'*)_

Back at the werewolves' cave-house, Once-ler was getting dinner started all he saw was raw sheep-meat in plastic containers and a note on it that reads _'This is their dinner, you don't need to cook it, we like our meat raw, but make sure that everyone gets enough pieces, signed, Wanda and Wayne'_ "That should be easy enough…" said Once-ler "Jack, you mind helping me pass these out?" he asked "whatever" said Frost signaling he's having a bad time right now "Alright then, One for you, One for you, One for you…" Once-ler said pacing out all the raw meat.

After everyone got a fair mount of raw sheep meat, "Do you guys want anything to drink?" asked Once-ler. "Jyust get some milk for our Winnie and the other three little pups…" said Wilbur. "Okay I'll check the fridge and be right back" Once-ler said.

Then when Once-ler opened the fridge, all he saw was three tiny roaches in the fridge playing poker on an empty, plastic container that they were all using as table, and the roaches started shivering "HEY YA MORON!" Said one roach with a Brooklyn accent "WHAT'S A MATTA WITH YOU? WHERE YA BORN IN A BARN? GET ON OUTTA HERE YOUZE! AND GET SOME MILK!" he said. Then Once-ler closes the Fridge door with a dull look on his face.

Once-ler then resort to the thick list he was given, and said there is some milk in the bottom part of the fridge, and when Once-ler got the milk he went back to the dining room. "Alright I'm back with the… where did they go?" asked Once-ler seeing how all the pups were no longer stting a the table. "They all left while your back was turned…" said Frost. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?" yelled Once-ler. "I have my own issures to deal with…" said Jack as he shows that Winnie is still hugging him in an loving embrace, and she even started whimpering in cute tone. "Okay we need to get them all here and fast!" Once-ler said. "You take upstairs, I'll take downstairs" "No way!" said Jack. "Do you want tickets to THAT THING or not?" said Once-ler. "fine…" Jack said. With that, the search was on…

* * *

**THE HEAT IS ON! THE HEAT IS... ON! couldn't resist, please leave a review!**


	3. Werewolf Wreckers

**IT'S NEW CHAPTER TIME! (no reference to adventure time, honest!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Werewolf Wreckers**

Once-ler and Jack (with Winnie still hugging him) we're trying to find the other pups. They succeeded , but when they found them… they were ransacking the whole house like they did with the room earlier.

"I really wish I had shoes on right now…" said Jack as he stepped on a very wet spot on the floor.

Once-ler then sees that some pups are in another room."I have you now!" said Once-ler to four of the pups just then one pup lit a match and threw it down to the furnace room. "NOOOOO!" Once-ler screamed as he runs to get the match. "You little runts, what are you trying to do blow the whole house up? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" he said walking his way back up putting out the match. The puppies didn't know what happened but they like seeing Once-ler freak out, so they lit another match and throw it again ."NNOOOOOO!" yelled Once-ler doing what he just did before "Alright that's it! If you little brats do that just ONE MORE TIME! I'm NOT going after it!" he said. Then they did it again, Once-ler stopped himself and looked away, humming a tune tapping his foot, after that playing with a paddle ball, looking at where they threw the match and then discards the paddle ball and plays solitaire with actual playing cards and looking back at the furnace room. "AAHHH YOU TRY TO MAKE A POINT!" he said running to the furnace room. Bad news, he was too late. Good news, the house didn't blow up, but the furnace room was covered in soot, including the Once-ler "You little jerks…" he said to the puppies making his way up from the now covered in soot furnace room.

Meanwhile, "Do I know you from somewhere?" said Scampers, the talking, immortal rabbit. "I've never seen you before in my life" said Wayne " Because I swear I have heard you voice somewhere before…" Scamper said. "Look, I would like to discuss this but I'm on a date with my wife and it's the first time in years" said Wayne. "Alright whatever…" said Scampers as he walked… or hopped… whatever away. "I'll check in on the pups" said Wayne as he just remembered his promise to Wanda. "Thanks sweetie" said Wanda.

"RIDE'EM DONKIES! TOP OF THE WORLD MAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled one of the puppies that was swinging from the drapes and as soon as he said that he fell of, but Jack frost manage to catch him before anything terrible would happen to the pup.

Then the phone rang, Jack Frost wasn't that far from it, so he picked it up. "Hello?" he said. "Hey, this is Wayne calling in to see how the pups are doing?" Wayne said at the other line. "You have a lot of kids… Reckless kids if I might add" said Jack. "Don't remind me…" whispered Wayne "I use to to have great smelling until I started changing diapers!" he still whispered. "Anyways, other then that… everything seems to be okay, we're wrangling them up as we speak, but do any of them NOT act like this…" said Jack. "Just Winnie… the little girl pup" said Wayne. "Oh, well I think Winnie has a crush on me…" said Jack. "Really?" said Wayne. "What is it?" asked Wanda hearing Wayne. "Winnie has a crush on one of the two sitters" Wayne said. "Awww, is it the boy with the white hair?" she said "I think so" he replied. "Well if you guys are done we'll get back to holding t5he fort down as much as we can" said Jack. "Alright see you when we get back. Just make sure the house isn't as wrecked as when we left it…" said Wayne and the call ended. "How are things?" asked Wanda. "Fine…" answered Wayne. "That's good." she replied. "Is there anything I can get you two?" asked the waiter. "We'll have the beef special and I don't care how it's cooked we'll even eat it raw!" said Wayne. "uhhh… coming right up" said the waiter who was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Who was that?" asked Once-ler. "It was the werewolf dad who wanted to check up on things…" said Jack. "Does he know about his kids behavior?" asked Once-ler. "Ohhh, yes." replied Jack. They both knew they were in for a long night…

* * *

**Kinda short, but I hope this was worth the wait for some of you guys. Well… see you all later… yay…**


End file.
